


SPN Challenge:- Winchester Luck

by deanandsam



Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [61]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Pool, SPN Drabble Challenge, open - Freeform, words:- roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22985932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: words:- roll, over. Dean gives his best in a game of pool. He's awesome!
Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1196215
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	SPN Challenge:- Winchester Luck

Dean was on a roll. His pool cue had morphed into a veritable magic wand, or so it seemed.  
Every shot hit the target, every ball fell suavely into its designated pocket.  
Even Sam who was partnering him, couldn't hide his astonishment. Dean was a talented player but this was something else!

His good luck made Dean grin roguishly at the truckers whose expressions had gone from friendly to astonished, to downright hostile.

'Nobody can't have that much luck,' trucker one hissed.

'Yeah,' trucker two agreed. 'You've gotta be cheating!'

Dean tilted his head in apparent confusion.

'Cheating? Dudes! You've had eyes on me the whole time. I took the shots. They all hit gold. End of!'

He was being truthful. With the resources found in the bunker, he and Sam had no need to hustle pool. This was strictly for entertainment only.

:

Picking up the stake money, Dean stuffed the not indifferent wad of dollar bills into his pocket. If the truckers wanted to throw a punch, he was ready. Sam's tall body at his back informed him his brother was too.

The losers, though, merely limited themselves to a low growl, figuring if the guy was as good with his fists as he was with pool, it was better to walk away. They threw their sticks down onto the green, felt-covered table and with a glare that could kill, moseyed across to the bar.

With a chuckle, Dean turned to look at his brother.

'Did you see that, Sammy? I was awesome.'

Though Sam didn't want to fuel Dean's ego, he couldn't deny that his sibling had played a brilliant game.

'I've never seen you play like that, Dean,' he had to admit.

:

The older man studied the stick he was still holding with some trepidation. 'You don't think it might be cursed? A stick version of the rabbit's foot.'

Sam took a moment to think it over. ' No. If it was a cursed object, there would already have been a string of unfortunate occurrences throughout Lebanon.'

Dean gave a toothy smile. 'Then I AM awesome, Sam. Admit it.'

Sam rolled his eyes and pushed against his brother's back. 'I'm never gonna hear the end of this, am I?'

'Nope!'

'That's what I thought,' Sam sighed.


End file.
